Un viaje salvaje
by Elizabella.CWB
Summary: Acababa de romper con mi novio después de una larga pelea. Decidí que prefería caminar a casa bajo la lluvia que estar un minuto más con él. Luego un hombre se detuvo a mi lado en su Harley. Él era sexy y peligroso. Todo lo que ni siquiera me había atrevido a fantasear. Y él transformó la peor noche de mi vida en la más erótica, y sensual experiencia que nunca hubiera imaginado.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola! Les traigo una nueva adaptación. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Son 5 caps. en total así que tengo pensado actualizar todos los días. En cuanto a "Y de repente tú" falta 1 cap. que actualizo el lunes y el epílogo que voy a subirlo el miércoles. Les dejo el argumento completo de "Un viaje salvaje". Besos!**

_La noche que conocí a Edward Cullen comenzó como la peor de mi vida. Acababa de romper con mi novio, Jacob, después de una larga pelea. Decidí que prefería caminar a casa bajo la lluvia que estar un minuto más el auto con él. Luego Edward se detuvo a mi lado en su Harley. Él era enorme, sexy y peligroso. Todo lo que ni siquiera me había atrevido a fantasear. Debería haber hecho que me llevara a un hotel o casa de un amigo, o cualquier otro lugar. En su lugar, dejé que me llevara a su apartamento, donde él transformó la peor noche de mi vida en la más erótica, y sensual experiencia que nunca hubiera imaginado ni en mis sueños más salvajes._

* * *

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un viaje salvaje  
**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

-Bella, lo siento, -dijo Jacob. –Fue sólo un estúpido comentario.

Rodé los ojos y resoplé. –Lo que sea, Jacob. Tú dijiste eso, ¿y luego qué? Bien, lo sientes. Te perdono. ¿Pero qué arregla eso? Nada. Sólo déjame sola. Llévame a casa.

-Por favor, nena. Puedo hacerlo mejor. Voy a cambiar.

-Sí. He escuchado eso también. Apenas la semana pasada, de hecho. –Miré fuera de la ventana del VW Golf de Jacob, viendo como las calles de los suburbios parpadeaban mientras pasábamos, empapadas por la lluvia y gris y aburrido. Como mi vida.

-Bien, ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga? Dije que voy a hacerlo mejor, y lo haré. ¿Por qué eso no es suficiente para ti?

No quería responder a esa pregunta, así que no lo hice. Jugué con el anillo de medio quilate en mi dedo, colocado allí hace un mes. Cuatro largas, dolorosas semanas, en las que discutíamos más que nos besábamos, teníamos sexo con ira más que hacer el amor, ignorándonos entre sí más que salíamos en citas.

-Vamos, bebe. Por favor, habla conmigo. –Jacob puso su mano en mi pierna, y la quité de ahí, sacudiendo mi pierna lejos.

-¿Qué más puedo decir? Estamos yendo en círculos, Jacob. Sí, tienes razón. Peleamos por algo, y te digo el problema, y tú lo solucionas, lo mejor que puedes. Reconozco eso, y es grandioso. El problema es, es que siempre hay problemas. Si no es una cosa, es otra.

-La gente tiene problemas, Bella, -dijo Jacob. –Las parejas tienen problemas. Podemos solucionarlo.

Otra vez, no quería responder. La única respuesta era una que nos llevaría a más discusiones, otra ruptura. Hemos roto cuatro veces en los tres años que habíamos estado juntos, la última vez en menos de una semana antes de que Jacob se propusiera. Se había propuesto como una disculpa, y había sido muy romántico, y nos había llevado a bastante sexo espectacular. Por espectacular, me refiero que él me toco primero, así que en realidad había tenido un orgasmo, y él no se había dormido inmediatamente después. En realidad lo hicimos por segunda vez, lo que no habíamos hecho en meses. Era esa segunda vez la que me tenía preocupada.

Estaba retrasada. Si…La tía Flujo se había ausentado un par de días, y yo era como un reloj usualmente, por lo que estaba un poquito aterrada. No me había hecho la prueba todavía, y ciertamente no le había dicho a Jacob. Los niños eran un botón caliente con él; no quería niños por un par de años después de casados, dijo. Y yo los quería lo más pronto… o al menos pensaba que lo hacía. Ahora, con las cosas como estaban yendo con Jacob, la idea de tener hijos en realidad con él asustaba hasta lo más profundo de mí. No estaba lista para ser atada a Jacob para siempre, y no estaba lista para ser madre tampoco. No sabía cuál de estos era más imperativo.

Ahora, las palabras estaban burbujeando en mi lengua. Le debía Jacob decírselo. Estaba irritable y susceptible sobre todo desde que me di cuenta que era tarde, y estaba pensado sin él. No era exactamente justo, incluso aunque haya sido un real idiota temprano, lo que nos había llevado a nuestra discusión actual.

Habíamos estado en una cita agradable, todo listo con reservaciones en mi restaurante favorito, una botella de vino no tan barato, algo de buena conversación lo que me había hecho recordado brevemente por qué me había enamorado de Jacob. Él había sido encantador y divertido, y estaba muy caliente, de una manera del chico de al lado, que es como lo conocí. Él era mi vecino en mi condominio en el centro. Él fue, literalmente, el casi sexy chico de al lado.

Pero entonces, en medio de una parche inane de la conversación, mencioné mi última dieta y régimen de ejercicios, y él hizo un estúpido comentario sarcástico el cual fue "realmente funcionando esta vez" ¿Qué significa eso? Una pregunta natural para hacer, por supuesto, pensé.

Y conseguí las respuestas habituales: Oh nena, lo siento, eso simplemente salió mal, yo sólo quería decir que tu luces más delgada y en forma recientemente es todo…

Lo que había ayudado mucho, por supuesto. Lo abofetee y me fui.

Ahora, no me mal interpreten: yo no soy una cosita, un duendecillo, todo talla cero con copa A, esas que parecen como una B en un cuerpo de palillo. Soy una mujer con cuerpo. Tengo un metro setenta de altura, talla que-te-importa, pero no cero. Tengo un trasero que quiere absorber más de mi comida de lo que me gustaría, y un par de tetas que tienden a llamar la atención incluso cuando me pongo ropa suelta. Jacob siempre dijo esto era lo que el amaba sobre mí, que soy una mujer de verdad, no una muchacha modelo sin activos. Pero ese comentario puso en duda todas esas reclamaciones.

Lo he atrapado mirando, por supuesto. Los hombre siempre miran a las mujeres a su alrededor; ellos son criaturas visuales. Entiendo eso y le permito cierta libertad de acción, siempre y cuando no se las coma con los ojos y juegue con ellas. Pero ese comentario: "Realmente funcionando esta vez," Dios, simplemente me hizo pensar. Mi cerebro zumbaba a toda marcha camino a casa, accediendo a través de mis recuerdos de las chicas que él tendía a mirar cuando estábamos fuera. Ellas eran delgadas, esbeltas, él las llamaba. Tetas pequeñas y sin botín. Ropa cara, pelo recto platino, todo eso.

No soy ese tipo de chica. Tengo cabello castaño rizado al que no le gusta cooperar, y no me gusta mucho los destellos. Llevo collares de buen gusto para compensar mi vestimenta, la cual no era cara, ya que no estaba exactamente rodando en dinero trabajando como una enfermera de urgencias, y tampoco lo estaba Jacob, en gestión de banco.

Así que, sí, estaba cuestionando la atracción de Jacob hacia mí, y por lo tanto mi propio valor como objeto de atracción. Además, era un simple comentario idiota.

Jacob paró el carro en un semáforo en rojo, y sentí las palabras burbujeando. Intente detenerlas, pero vinieron de todos modos.

-Creo que estoy embarazada.

Jacob se quedó en silencio, pero lo vi contraer los nudillos en el volante, y bajar las comisuras de sus labios. Sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon, y suspiró, casi imperceptiblemente, pero no del todo.

-Crees que estas embarazada. –Su voz era cuidadosamente neutral. Lo que sólo me molestó. Bien, sí, no quería estar embarazada tampoco, pero ¿por qué tenía que estar molesto al respecto? Así es como Jacob se enfadaba: callado, cuidadosamente neutral, siempre en control, solo los ojos estrechados y los nudillos apretados y el sutil ceño.

-Estoy casi una semana tarde. No es seguro, pero es posible. No he hecho la prueba, pero nunca me retraso.

Él no me miró, no respondió, simplemente aceleró cuidadosamente a través de la luz verde, un hombre práctico que conduce un coche práctico con cuidado.

-Vamos a hacer la prueba, entonces, sólo para estar seguros. –Jacob tiró de la palanca de cambios a segunda, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Supongo, -dije. –Podemos parar en una farmacia que está en el camino a casa.

Él asintió. Y fue entonces cuando lo perdí.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Ninguna reacción? –No estaba gritando aún, pero estaba llegando a la altura. -¿Vas a ser todo práctico? Sólo, ¿mantenerte calmado y seguir? Di algo, ¡maldita sea!

Jacob me miró. Con una ceja levantada su única expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Estas o no estás. No lo sabemos todavía, así que no tiene sentido entrar en pánico.

-¿Entrarías en pánico, si lo estuviera?

Se encogió de hombros; sí, esa fue su reacción. Un encogimiento de hombros.

-No lo harías, ¿cierto? –estaba definitivamente gritando ahora; mi voz estaba llenando el pequeño coche. – Seguirías adelante, práctico y tranquilo y… maldita sea, ¡tan jodidamente aburrido! No estarías contento, tampoco molesto. Sólo lidiarías con ello y seguirías adelante. Dios, ¡estoy tan harta de tu maldita practicidad! ¡Se extremo sobre algo! ¡Reacciona, por una vez!

-Bella, ya sabes cómo me siento sobre ti jurando tanto, -dijo, tan tranquilo e imperturbable como siempre.

Yo quería que fuera alterable, por una vez. Mi boca se abrió y juró, por supuesto, y luego algo dentro de mí se detuvo. El tiempo se volvió pegajoso y nos vi, dentro de cinco años. Tendríamos a una niñita, agradable y linda, y Jacob vendría casa del trabajo del banco, y nosotros seríamos agradables, tendríamos una casa agradable, y nuestra agradable pantalla plana, no demasiado grande, y nuestro pequeño perro, no demasiado grande, no muy ladrador, lo justo. Luego en diez años… la niña sería mayor y acompañada de uno más, un chico, tan lindo y bien comportado, y la televisión sería nueva, pero la misma. El perro sería el mismo, lindo y calmado y práctico, y Jacob también, a pesar de todo, sería bueno, y tranquilo, y agradable, y tendría su cabello, delgado tal vez, gris tal vez, y él estaría en buen estado y forma. Tendríamos sexo cada sábado, tal vez domingo en la mañana de vez en cuando, en la posición de misionero, como siempre, en la oscuridad, como siempre.

Casi vomito.

Jacob cuidadosamente paró el coche en un semáforo en rojo, y yo estaba temblando, mi estómago en mi garganta, y no pude evitar ver a Jacob en diez años, en mi mente: lo mismo, sólo que mayor. Y yo, la misma, sólo que mayor. Nada excitante. Y nuestras vidas: predecibles y agradables.

Saqué el anillo de mi dedo y lo tiré al tablero, agarré mi cartera de mano, mi precioso bolso, lo único bueno que tenía, y salí del auto, en la torrencial y fría lluvia. En mis tacones. Corrí en el tráfico mientras la luz cambiaba a verde, los carros pitaban, y Jacob gritaba calmadamente para que volviera.

Juro por Dios, que Jacob es el único hombre capaz de gritar con calma.

Sólo le enseñé el dedo, pulgar fuera, al estilo Detroit. Seguí corriendo, llegué a la acera y seguí corriendo, corriendo a ciegas a través del frio y la lluvia torrencial. Algo se rompió bajo mi pie y tambaleé, tropecé, y caí al suelo, golpeando el concreto duro con mis manos, rasgando mi vestido. Gemí y me senté en mi trasero, chapoteando en un charco. Me miré las manos y vi que me había cortado hasta los talones de las manos en la acera, y mis rodillas estaban sangrando. El tacón de mis zapatos se había roto. Mi bolso, mi bolso doscientos cincuenta dólares yacía sumergido en un charco de barro en el césped junto a la acera. La lluvia caía sobre mi cabeza, mis rodillas dolían, mi muñeca izquierda comenzaba a dolerme, y el bolso arruinado y todas mis cosas en la húmedad, lo que quiere decir que mi celular estaba arruinado, mi viejo iPhone de un año si seguro. Oí un auto detenerse junto a mí, y un zumbido de la ventana abierta a unos centímetros.

-Entra, -dijo Jacob. –Estás herida y mojada. No sé lo que te pasa. Vas a coger una neumonía. –Me puse de pie, esperando que Jacob estuviera a mi lado, ayudándome. ¿Lo estaba? No. Él estaba sentado en el auto, hurgando en el asiento trasero por una toalla para fijar en la tapicería de cuero. Él había abierto la puerta desde el interior.

Lo miré, con la boca abierta. ¿Ni siquiera podía salir del coche para ayudarme? Lindo.

-¡Entra! Mis asientos de cuero se están mojando.

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Eres increíble.

Me quité los tacones y los dejé en el charco. Me agaché para recoger mi bolso, me deslicé en el barro y volví a caer, salpicando barro por toda mi cara y el resto de mi vestido, el cual ahora estaba completamente empapado y pegado a mi piel. Me tragué un sollozo y me puse de pie, tambaleándome sobre las rodillas flojas, colocando mi bolso sobre un brazo y sosteniendo mi ahora palpitante muñeca.

-Isabella, no seas una idiota. Entra.

Empecé a caminar, negándome a dejar caer las lágrimas que ardían en mis ojos. No delante de Jacob. Él simplemente me hubiera pasado un pañuelo y esperado a que dejara de llorar, como siempre lo hacía.

-Vete a la mierda, Jacob. Hemos terminado.

-Estamos a cinco millas de casa, está lloviendo, estás herida, y estás caminando en la dirección incorrecta. Sé sensata, por una vez. –Jacob no suplicaba, o salió del auto para rogarme, o forzarme a hacer lo más sensato, sino que simplemente rodaba junto a mí en su pequeño VW Golf y me habló, calmadamente, a través de la ranura de la ventana. Ranura, así la lluvia no arruinaría su cuero.

Me volví hacia él, sin detener las pisadas de mis pies descalzos en la acera.

-¿Qué te importa? ¡Vete y déjame malditamente sola!

-No necesitas maldecir, Isabella. Bien, entonces. Que sea a tu manera.

¿No acabo de decir que pensé que estaba embarazada? Y él simplemente se alejó, dejándome allí, en la lluvia, herida, a cinco millas de casa.

Idiota.

Pisoteando a través de los charcos y el barro, más y más mojada, mi cabello aplastado contra mi cuero cabelludo, pegado en mis mejillas y mi frente. Cuando Jacob se perdió de vista, me permití llorar. Fue un largo, sollozo, ojos quemando y visión borrosa, pecho agitado, sollozos rasgándome. Sin embargo seguí caminando, dirección correcta o no.

No le preste ninguna atención al retumbar de una Harley que flotó lentamente junto a mí, excepto para preguntarme qué clase de lunático estaría montando una Harley con este tiempo. No le presté ninguna atención, seguí pisando fuerte, llorando, mirando a mis pies y maldiciendo a todos los hombres, a Jacob en particular. Por lo que, tampoco me di cuenta cuando la Harley se detuvo en la orilla de la acera; no me di cuenta mientras el piloto se bajaba y se puso delante de la moto, esperando.

Caminé hacia él.

Él era enorme, sólido y empapado. Olía a cuero mojado, un olor que parecía tener un sabor amargo en la punta de mi lengua. Tropecé hacia atrás, y él me atrapó, sus manos poderosas atraparon mis brazos y me sostuvieron firme. Miré hacia arriba y realmente quedé sin aliento ante el par más brillante de ojos verdes a los que nunca yo encontraría aburridos, llenos de simpatía y preocupación y algo terriblemente como lujuria. No podía ser lujuria, sin embargo, o al menos no por mí. Yo seguía sin dejar de estar empapada, sangrando, llorado, y enojada.

Él estaba usando una chaqueta de cuero de motociclista, con parches cosidos de chapter de los HOGS y calaveras y cruces de hierro y todas las cosas indescifrables de motociclistas en sus chaquetas. Sus pantalones eran ajustados, negros, y parecían costosos. Sus orejas estaban perforadas con múltiples piercings a lo largo de los lóbulos y el cartílago, un pequeño tornillo, una cruz y un pequeño diamante en cada lóbulo. Tenía anillos en los dedos, las cosas gruesas de metal con más cruces de hierro y calaveras y sellos de la banda de metal. Su cabello era espeso, cobrizo y pegado a su frente. Sus ojos, sin embargo.

Por Dios. Quemaban, centellaban, y brillaban, y hacían cosas que ningunos ojos de un hombres deberían hacer. No en la lluvia, y especialmente no mirándome. Yo, una chica a la que la dieta "realmente estaba funcionando esta vez".

Sus manos eran cálidas en mi piel desnuda, y aún no me había soltado, a pesar que me lo estaba comiendo abiertamente con los ojos. Tenía tatuajes en el dorso de sus dedos, corriendo en cada uno de sus dedos excepto el pulgar, el tatuaje decía Semper Fi cuando puso su puño junto.

Él era un infante de marina, entonces, o ex-Marine. Ciertamente lucia como tal. Era un metro ochenta de altura, ancho como una pared de ladrillos, hombros y brazos que parecían un mamut incluso a través de la chaqueta de cuero.

Él emanaba peligro, la pura testosterona masculina, poder, y fuerza y la confianza en espiral mortal.

Todo lo que él estaba haciendo de pie allí, era sostenerme por los brazos.

-¿Está usted bien, señorita? –Su voz era suave y profunda, me recordaba a Josh Turner cuando cantaba notas bajas.

Cállate. Me gusta la música country, ¿y qué?

Negué con la cabeza, golpeando mi pelo contra mi cuello. -¿Parece que estoy bien?


	2. Capítulo 2

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un viaje salvaje  
**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

Ya no estaba llorando más, ya que él estaba limpiando mis lágrimas. Todavía jadeando cerca de hiperventilar. Su boca se arqueó y se enderezó.

-Supongo que no. Luces… molesta. Y mojada.

-Muy observador de tu parte.

Él seguía sosteniéndome en sus brazos, como si yo estuviera en peligro de caer una vez más. Aunque podría haberlo hecho, en realidad.

Especialmente si mantenía sus ojos ardientes en mí mucho más tiempo. El me miraba con firmeza, pero me di cuenta que le tomó esfuerzo. Mi vestido se apretaba contra mi piel por todas partes, y era casi trasparente, ahora que estaba mojado, lo cual fue un factor que no había considerado cuando lo compré. Mi cuerpo se visualizaba claramente, sin dejar nada a la imaginación, salvo el color de mi piel, y este hombre estaba tratando duro, y teniendo éxito, de no mirarme.

Apreciaba el esfuerzo, incluso me encontré con que me gustaba la idea de ser comida con los ojos por una vez.

-Bien, ¿te gustaría ir a algún sitio? –Él preguntó, señalando con el pulgar a su motocicleta. Aproveche la oportunidad de que su mano liberó mi brazo para dar un paso atrás, pero su otra mano seguía cerrada sobre mi brazo derecho, firme y suave e implacable. Dejé alejarme y me puse delante de él. Debería haber exigido que me soltara, pero no lo hice.

Luego me pregunté qué haría él si yo se lo exigía.

-Deja ir mi brazo, por favor, -dije.

Él me soltó inmediatamente, y me encontré lamentando el experimento. Su mano había sido cálida y se sentía bien en mi brazo.

-Se va a enfermar, señorita, -dijo el motociclista. -Por qué no me deja llevarla a alguna parte. Me voy comportar, lo prometo. Solo la voy a llevar y eso es todo. Ni siquiera le voy a pedir su número.

Dudé. Él parecía peligroso, a pesar de que sus ojos desmentían la idea de que me haría daño. Además, él me soltó en el momento en que dije 'deja ir'. Él me había liberado antes de que llegara la palabra "por favor".

-Probablemente no debería. Nunca he estado en una moto antes, y yo no te conozco, -dije. Eran excusas endebles que ninguno de los dos creía. –Voy a estar bien, pero gracias.

-Oh, vamos, -dijo, exasperado. –Estás sangrando. Tu muñeca está hinchada, no tienes ningún zapato y están lloviendo perros y gatos. Déjame llevarte a algún lugar, por favor.

-No es seguro, -le dije, mi última excusa para mi más cautelosa naturaleza.

-Qué no es seguro, ¿yo o la moto? –Parecía ofendido.

Suspiré, dándome cuenta que él pensaba que yo lo estaba juzgando por su apariencia.

-Ambos, -dije. –Pero tienes razón. Gracias, me gustaría que me llevaras.

-No crees que yo sea seguro, ¿cierto? –Sus ojos se estrecharon, y parecía emanar de repente una sensación de amenaza. Yo no tenía miedo, pero me dio la sensación de no querías a este hombre enojado contigo.

-No, no lo creo, -dije. –Eres un motociclista. Tienes picos en las botas y tatuajes en los dedos. Puede que me lleves a un almacén y hacer Dios sabe qué conmigo.

Me estaba moviendo hacia la moto mientras hablaba, y él estaba ahogando una sonrisa.

-Bien, casi tienes razón. Excepto que no sé dónde están los almacenes. –Se sentó en la Harley y giró la llave, pero no la encendió todavía.

-¿Qué sobre la parte Dios sabe qué? –Pregunté mientras oscilaba mi pierna sobre la moto detrás de él. Él agarró mis muñecas y tiró de ellas ajustándolas en su cintura. Estaba duro como una montaña y dos veces más grande. Sus abdominales eran como de cemento acanalado bajo mis manos. Dejé a mis dedos acomodarse y presioné mis palmas contra él, disfrutando demasiado la sensación de sus músculos.

-Bueno, -dijo, por encima del hombro. –Yo podría hacer Dios sabe qué, pero sólo si tu quieres que lo haga.

La moto prendió con un rugido gutural, cortando cualquier respuesta que podría haber dado. Retrocedió la moto y giró el acelerador por lo que saltó hacia delante, con el rugido del motor y los neumáticos patinando en la carretera mojada. El estruendo era ensordecedor, vibrando por mis piernas y mis entrañas. Hizo que ciertas partes de mi anatomía femenina cosquillearan de una manera que era entre incómodo y delicioso.

Pasamos por la intersección en la que había saltado del coche de Jacob, pero no habíamos recorrido otra milla cuando pasamos al Golf de Jacob volviendo hacia nosotros. Al parecer, él había pensado mejor él dejarme allí. Demasiado, demasiado tarde para él.

Él me vio en la moto y de hecho sacudió el coche en un cambio de sentido muy poco práctico e ilegal. Aceleró hasta la moto y señaló con el dedo al lado de la carretera, lo que indicaba que quería que nos detuviéramos. Mi nuevo amigo motociclista se volvió a mirarme con recelo. Asentí y él se dirigió dentro de un estacionamiento del McDonals.

Jacob chilló llantas al frenar y encontré divertido que condujera como un loco, de repente, ahora que estaba con otro hombre. De nuevo, el pensamiento que pasaba por mi mente fue demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella? –Preguntó Jacob, un poco histérico, para él.

Él estaba a mi lado, alcanzando mi brazo. Me aparté y dejó caer su brazo a su lado.

-Conseguiendo que me lleven, -respondí, usando la mismo tono tranquilo que él siempre usa en mí.

-¿Conseguir que te lleven? ¿Conseguir que te lleven dónde? ¿Y con él?

Mi amigo, quien me di cuenta que no sabía su nombre, retumbó su pecho como un oso.

-Cuidado, mocoso, -gruñó.

Jacob palideció y retrocedió contra su coche.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella? ¿Qué está pasando?

Suspiré y me limpié la lluvia de mi cara. El hombre moto simplemente se sentó impasible, escuchando no respondiendo.

-Te lo dije Jacob. Hemos terminado. No hay nada que puedas hacer o decir, ya no. –Los ojos de Jacob vacilaron y dio un paso hacia mí, me agarró del brazo y trató de tirar de mí fuera de la motocicleta.

-¡Podemos solucionar esto, cariño! Vamos, sal de esa moto y vamos a casa.

Tiré para liberar mi brazo, y Jacob me agarró de nuevo, sacándome de balance. El motociclista gruñó y osciló su puño, conectando con la barbilla de Jacob. Fue perezoso, lento, casi un golpe casual, pero envió a Jacob a volar cayendo al suelo en su trasero.

-Quita tus manos de la chica, -dijo el motociclista. –Ella no se está yendo contigo. Tuviste tú oportunidad y claramente la jodiste. Si te veo molestándola de nuevo, te voy a destrozar.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza aturdida, temeroso. El motociclista chilló su neumático, girando la parte posterior de la motocicleta en un arco, salpicando a Jacob de barro. Nos metimos en el tráfico y el motociclista guió la moto con un cuidado y una precisión que me sorprendió. Él había hecho la cosa con el neumático para asustar a Jacob, pero en realidad él era un conductor muy cuidadoso, aunque solo fuera porque yo estaba en la parte de atrás de la moto y estaba lloviendo.

Yo no le había dicho dónde ir, pero él estaba conduciendo como si tuviera un destino en mente. Agarré su vientre y lo deje manejar, contenta de ser llevada a alguna parte. Podría haber sido una tontería, pero por una vez estaba tomando decisiones que no eran responsables ni cuidadosas.

Nos llevó a un edificio de apartamentos en el centro de Royal Oak, parqueando en un garaje subterráneo. Me tomó la mano mientras balanceaba mi pierna por encima, y luego me atrapó cuando tropecé. De repente me dolían los pies, y mis piernas eran gelatina por la vibración del motor de la Harley. Él me levantó y me encontré apoyada en su pecho mirando sus ojos verdes.

Me estremecí, ya sea por estar fría y empapada o por el calor de su mirada, no estaba segura.

-Dios, lo siento, -dijo el motociclista, quitándose el abrigo y colocándolo sobre mis hombros. -¡Debes estar helada! Debería haberte dado mi abrigo cuando subiste.

Parecía realmente disgustado, y me sentí aún un poco más segura. Su chaqueta me cubría hasta los muslos, y estaba caliente por su cuerpo. Me acurruque en ella, agradecida, en cierto modo cautivada por el olor rodeándome: sudor de hombre, cuero húmedo, colonia.

El motociclista tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia el ascensor. –Vamos, necesitamos secarte.

Lo jalé y él se detuvo. –Espera un segundo. ¿Dónde estamos?

-Mi apartamento. Pensé que como el pequeño mocoso estaba diciendo que te quería llevar a casa que tú vivías con él, y que no querías ir allí por el momento.

-Ese pequeño mocoso es mi prometido, -dije. No estaba segura de cuál era mi punto, o que estaba diciendo.

Su boca se arqueó de nuevo, y levantó su ceja, una expresión de desprecio irónico. –Ya no es así, -dijo.

Me encogí de hombros. –Eso es cierto. Y es un pequeño mocoso.

Di un paso hacia el motorista, y él se volvió hacia mí, mirándome con una expresión que una vez más no pude leer.

-Te llevaré a otro lugar, si no te sientes cómoda aquí, -ofreció, luego arruinó el momento con una sonrisa socarrona. –Quiero decir, si tienes miedo, eso es.

Di un paso más cerca, y ahora casi me apreté contra él. Mi corazón latía con fuerza por mi propia valentía. Había visto lo fuerte que era, había mandado a volar a Jacob de un puñetazo, y Jacob no era un hombre pequeño tampoco. Sólo que no era nada parecido a este guerrero vestido de cuero frente a mí.

-No tengo miedo. Solo no voy a la casa de hombres cuando ni siquiera sé su nombre.

-¿Cuándo vas a casa con los hombres?

-¿Con hombres como tú? Nunca.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. -¿Hombres como yo?

-Sí, hombres como tú. De hecho, nunca voy a casa con un hombre. –Me acerqué un poco más, ahora mi cabeza estaba a nivel de sus hombros, mis ojos hacia arriba para mirarlo a través de mis pestañas. –Pero entonces, me deshice de Jacob porque necesitaba un cambio. Así que, aquí estamos.

-Hombres como yo. –dijo de nuevo. Realmente se quedó colgado de esa cosa "hombres como él"

-Oh relájate, -dije. –Sólo te estaba tomando el pelo.

-Seguro que lo estabas, -gruñó.

Él me empujó para caminar de nuevo, llevándome hacia el elevador. Dejé que me llevara hacia las puertas plateadas antes de tirar mi mano libre.

-No has dicho tu nombre, -le dije.

-Edward Cullen. –Me estaba mirando de nuevo, y sus ojos estaban taladrando los míos.

-Bueno, Edward, ahora podemos entrar. Gracias. –Me volví hacia el elevador y esperé. No había pulsado el botón aún, lo cual sabía. Él gruñó algo mezclado con diversión y frustración, y pulsó el botón con el pulgar.

-No me has dicho tu nombre, -dijo.

-Isabella Swan.

-Bella, -dijo Edward.

-Sí. Bella. No he ido por Isabella desde que tenía cinco años. Siempre pensé que sonaba como el nombre de una abuela.

Edward se echó a reír. –Sí, como que lo hace. Bella. –Él me miró mientras el ascensor se abrió. –Ese nuevo nombre te sienta bien.

Ahora eso era inconfundiblemente flirteo, si alguna vez escuché uno. Aún no estaba muy segura de por qué un hombre como este estaría coqueteando conmigo, empapada, a dieta, y con frizz en el cabello.

Entramos en el elevador y las puertas se cerraron, dejándonos solos en el coche ascendente. Edward se volvió hacia mí, gruñendo como un depredador. Agarró mis brazos con sus manos gruesas y callosas, me empujó contra la pared posterior del elevador y presionó su cuerpo con fuerza contra mí. Tenía una erección a través de sus vaqueros, y era un bulto duro contra mi vientre. Di un grito ahogado, de repente atrapada entre el hombre y la pared del ascensor.

Él me besó. Esperaba que cuando sus ojos se entrecerraran y se moviera hacia mí como un escurridizo predador a través de la hierba. No esperaba que fuera suave, sensual y lento. Reclamó mi boca con la suya, sin dudar pero dándome la oportunidad de alejarlo. Sus labios se movían sobre los míos y su lengua buscaba la mía, y yo no podría haberlo dejado de besarlo por nada.

Mis rodillas se doblaron y yo estaba de repente húmeda entre mis piernas, una humedad que no tenía nada que ver con la lluvia o el vestido empapado. Él sintió el temblor en mis rodillas y me tomó en sus brazos, sosteniéndome con facilidad, sin romper el beso ni por un momento.

-Bájame, -le susurré en su boca. –Soy demasiado pesada. Te lastimaras la espalda.

Él resopló, un aliento divertido de aire por la nariz, sonriendo contra mis labios. Él no respondió, simplemente me llevó fuera del ascensor y por un largo pasillo hacia una puerta al final. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me sostuve, riendo. Nunca en mi vida había sido cargada de esta manera. De pronto atrevida, besé su mandíbula, y luego su garganta donde su camiseta tocaba el cuello, y luego la barbilla. Él bajó su boca para cubrir la mía y yo estaba perdida en sus brazos y su calor y su beso.

Él me bajó, y busco en los bolsillos de su chaqueta por un juego de llaves. Abrió la puerta, le dio una patada y me recogió de nuevo, empujando con el tacón para cerrarla. Él me cargó por el apartamento, y yo vislumbré paredes blancas amplias con pinturas de buen gusto, un sofá de cuero y un love seat, una enorme televisión en la pared encima de una chimenea, y yo estaba siendo recostada en una suave cama de plumas, su peso sobre mí, sus labios sobre los míos y mi garganta y abajo entre mis pechos.

Tuve un momento de shock por mi propio comportamiento, entonces lo empujé lejos. Me gustaba este hombre. Me gustaba besarlo. Me gusta el hecho de que era peligroso y un completo desconocido. Nunca me había acostado con nadie más que Jacob y yo ciertamente nunca había hecho algo así. Me sentí lasciva y sensual y temeraria, y me encantó.

Envolví mis brazos y mis piernas alrededor de él y lo besé con todo lo que tenía, y sentí su protuberante erección contra sus pantalones y en mi estómago. Sentí el impulso de bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones y tocarlo.

Dudé, sin dejar de besarlo, y luego moví mi mano entre nosotros. Él se levantó para darme acceso.

Y luego estornudé. Por supuesto, nunca estornudo una sola vez; siempre es al menos tres veces. Esta vez, fueron cuatro, convulsión tras convulsión, y apenas logré girar la cabeza a un lado, para no estornudar en su cara. Y luego empecé a toser y a temblar. Aunque yo lo quería a él, quería seguir adelante con mi licenciosa compulsión de tocar su pene.

Edward maldijo con fluidez y se bajó de mí. –Dios, soy un idiota, -dijo. –Tú probablemente tienes pulmonía, y yo estoy manoseándote.

Él me recogió de nuevo, levantándome con gracia y sin esfuerzo, llevándome al baño de su departamento. Comparado con mi departamento, este era un palacio, todo de mármol brillante y acero inoxidable.

Él me puso en la bañera y encendió la ducha.

Lo observé, con hambre. Él estaba en una camiseta empapada, de tejido negro liso que se extendía por un torso que era totalmente, ridículamente, absurdamente musculoso. Sus vaqueros eran apretados alrededor de su trasero, y él todavía estaba erecto contra su cremallera. Me dije a mi misma que no debería estar aquí, que no debería estar haciendo esto con un hombre del que no sabía nada.

Pero ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no debería de hacer esto? No había nada que me retuviera, ¿cierto? Un pequeño pensamiento molesto me golpeó, recordándome sobre mi retrasado visitante mensual, pero lo alejé, diciéndome a mí misma que sólo era culpa del estrés que estuviera retrasada.

Me puse de pie y abrí la cremallera de mi vestido, esperando que él se volteara de ajustar la temperatura del agua. Él me vio de pie, el vestido colgando de mis hombros, y sus ojos se abrieron. Saqué un brazo de un tirante, y luego el otro, y el vestido verde transparente cayó al suelo, dejándome fría y vestida con sólo el sujetador y bragas de encaje rojo a juego y con un grave caso de piel de gallina.

El corazón me latía tan fuerte que estaba segura que él podía escucharlo.

Yo había usado ropa interior a juego esperando que la cita con Jacob nos llevara a un sexo caliente, y ahora estaba contenta, porque allí estaba el sexo caliente mismo, metro noventa y construido como un Dios griego.

Lo miré a los ojos, tragué mis nervios, y alcancé tras de mí para desenganchar el sujetador, un ojal a la vez, lo deslicé por los hombros y se lo tendí a él por un dedo. Él lo tomó en un puño cerrado, no se movió hacia mí. Se puso más duro y grande aún, y lamí mis labios, queriendo nada más que bajar la cremallera y ver si él coincidía con la visión en mi cabeza. Empujé las cuerdas de mi tanga hacia abajo de mis caderas, sacando las bragas. Me agaché, y la recogí y se la entregué a Edward, quien la tomó con una mano temblorosa.

El temblor de su mano me derritió, sólo un poco más.

Y luego, por supuesto, estornudé de nuevo, seis veces.

Su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo, y luego tocó mis aún sangrantes rodillas y mis palmas raspadas.

-Estás sangrando, -dijo.

Tomó el botiquín y sacó bolas de algodón y peróxido.

-Siéntate, -dijo con un tono de voz que no admitía réplica.

Me senté, desnuda, en el baño, en la porcelana fría contra mi trasero desnudo. Puso el peróxido en el algodón y lo sostuvo cerca de mis rodillas, en cuclillas. Su cara estaba al nivel de mis pechos y mis pezones se levantaron duros bajo su mirada. Forcé a mis rodillas a separarse sus ojos siguieron el movimiento a mi entrepierna, recortada, pero no afeitada.

-Esto va a doler un poco, -dijo. Algo en su voz y su mirada centrada y la forma práctica en que limpió mi rodilla me dijo que tenía algún tipo de formación médica.

Siseé a la punzada, pero no me acobardé. Secó los cortes limpios y se movió a mi otra rodilla, suave y minucioso. Tomó mis manos en las suyas y limpió esas también.

-Tú ya has hecho esto antes. –le dije.

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó, sin levantar la vista hacia mí.

-Limpiar heridas, -dije. –Tienes algún tipo de entrenamiento médico.

Él asintió. –Seis años como médico de combate en la marina. La mayoría de mis viajes fueron en Irak y Afganistán.

-¿Viste el combate?

Él asintió, y la tensión en sus hombros me dijo no empujar el tema.

-Sí. Una jodid… -Se interrumpió, -lo siento, sí. He visto combate.

-Jacob siempre me dijo que yo maldecía jodidamente mucho, -dije, más para romper la tensión que nada.

Edward se echó a reír y me miró con humor y gratitud en sus ojos. –Él diría eso, por lo que pude ver.

Era mi turno de mostrar tensión, y sé que él lo vio.

-Lo siento de nuevo. No es mi asunto, -dijo, poniéndose de pie y descartando las sangrientas bolitas de algodón.

-Entra y caliéntate. Voy a poner tu ropa en la secadora.

Se volvió para salir y yo lo cogí del brazo. –Gracias, -dije.

Él asintió y salió del cuarto de baño, pero no sin una larga última mirada a mi cuerpo desnudo.

Me duché, disfrutando del calor. Era definitivamente un departamento de soltero, ya que tenía una botella de dos en uno de champú y acondicionador, una botella de gel de baño y un exfoliante esponjado negro que colgaba de la manija. Use lo que él tenía, debatiéndome sobre lo higiénico de usar el exfoliante de un hombre, pero al final el deseo de estar limpia ganó.

* * *

**Muchísimas**** gracias por los reviews a marieisahale, hildiux y NekoAzher! Besos!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un viaje salvaje  
**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

Una toalla gruesa negra colgaba en la pared, limpia y seca, la usé, serpenteando alrededor de mis pechos. Sólo tenía un peine, que no iba a funcionar en mis rizos locos, así que lo dejé.

Lo encontré en la cocina, preparando café, en un par de jeans azules limpios y en una camiseta sin mangas desvanecida de Led Zeppelin. Me escuchó entrar y me miró, sus manos se congelaron mientras removía el café, mirándome.

Su mirada era intensa, devoradora. Decidí jugar tímida.

-¿Qué? –Le pregunté, la imagen inocente de decoro.

-Tú. Sólo… tú.

-¿Qué sobre mí? –Salí de detrás del mostrador hacia él.

Él retrocedió, bajando el café. Lo seguí hasta que estuvo recostado en la encimera.

-Eres sexy, -dijo, con voz ronca, sus ojos barriendo sobre mi toalla envuelta en mi escote y el pelo enmarañado. –No tienes ni idea de lo que me estás haciendo.

Bajé la vista a su entrepierna, donde su bulto había hecho su aparición una vez más. Pasé mi uña desde el muslo hasta su erección, seguí a lo largo de la cremallera, manteniendo mis ojos fijos en él.

-Creo que pueda que tenga una idea, -le dije.

Él sacudió su cabeza. –No, no la tienes.

Desabroché sus pantalones, y besé su mandíbula. –Bueno, muéstrame entonces, -le susurré.

Bajé la cremallera de los pantalones, pero el cogió mi mano. –Bella, nos acabamos de conocer. Esto es… es una locura. Sé que te besé primero, pero no pude evitarlo. Parecías tan alterada y mojada y condenadamente sexy…

-Es una locura, -dije. –Pero lo quiero. Lo quiero porque es una locura. Tú no eres como nadie que yo haya conocido, y mi vida simplemente ha sido una inteligente y responsable decisión tras otra. Tú me vuelves loca e impulsiva, y me gusta.

Su voz era ronca, y sus dedos fueron perdiendo su control de restricción en mi mano.

-Mira, se qué parezco un motociclista de trasero duro, pero no soy un chico de una sola noche.

Algo punzó en mi interior. No fue culpa, pero parecido. ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Algo a largo plazo? No había pensado tan lejos. Todo lo que sabía era el ardor en mi vientre, la humedad entre mis muslos, y mano forzándose por tocar su virilidad.

-¿Y? no tiene que ser una aventura de una noche, entonces. –Cambié de táctica y moví mi mano de su entrepierna, y él me dejó ir.

Deslicé mi mano bajo su camisa para correr mi mano sobre su abdomen plano.

-Bella, yo… Dios, me estas volviendo loco. –Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos revoloteaban de placer mientras corría mis dos manos por encima de su torso, explorando sus músculos y su piel caliente. –Tú me empujas al borde. No voy a ser capaz de detenerme en un segundo.

Pasé mis manos hacia abajo de su torso, en la pesca de su erección una vez más. Realmente tenía muchas ganas de ver su pene, de repente, verlo brotar libre de sus pantalones, así que lo podía tocar, ponerlo en mi boca y mi coño.

Pensé en decirle eso a él, pero no era tan impulsiva, aún.

Me agarró la mano, y suavemente pero con firmeza, me empujó lejos de él. –Maldición. Estoy tratando de ser honorable aquí. Cuando te recogí, estaba siendo… agradable. Caballeroso, si tú quieres. No tenía la intención de esto. Es decir, Dios, sí, te deseo. Eres tan jodidamente sexy que no puedo soportarlo, pero no creo que tú debe…

-Edward, escucha. Yo nunca, jamás he hecho algo como esto en mi vida. Sólo he estado con Jacob, y con él, es… siempre lo mismo. Lo suficientemente bueno, y me libro a veces, pero es aburrido. –Dejé caer mis manos a mis costados y traté de pasar mis dedos por mi cabello para desenredarlo, una tarea imposible si haberlo cepillado y además húmedo. –Quiero más. Jacob… él es agradable, y tranquilo, calmado, estable, predecible, y malditamente aburrido. Odia cuando juro, lo cual es a menudo ya que me crié con tres hermanos mayores, y sólo puede hacer el amor en la oscuridad, en la posición de misionero. Él trabaja en un banco y usa pantalones caquis y camisas de vestir, incluso los sábados. Nunca bebe más de tres cervezas y odia ir debajo de mí, y tampoco le gusta cuando voy debajo de él. Él es el único hombre en todo el mundo a quien no le gusta el sexo oral.

Yo estaba de racha, admitiendo cosas que ni siquiera había pensado para mí misma, y mucho menos decirlas en voz alta.

-He estado con Jacob desde que tenía diecinueve años y él fue mi primero y único. Y estoy aburrida con Jacob. Quiero más. Quiero más. Quiero emoción. Te deseo. Sí, estoy asustada como el infierno ahora mismo ya que todo lo que tengo está a nombre de Jacob, y estoy aquí, haciendo esto contigo. Pero me gusta tener miedo, porque es mejor que esta aburrida.

-Y tú… tú me vuelves loco. Me excitas sin intentarlo. Me besaste en el elevador y te juro que mi corazón se detuvo.

Yo estaba sin aliento en este punto, exaltada, gesticulando con las manos y cabello volando. Edward me miraba fijamente, con los ojos traicionando su interés, lujuria, compasión… demasiadas cosas para nombrar, ni siquiera resolver. Los ojos de este hombre eran más expresivos; finalmente entendí cómo las heroínas de la literatura erótica que leí podían hablar de perderse en los ojos de un hombre. Realmente lo hice, me encontré ahogándome en sus esferas de color verdoso, ahogándome y sin siquiera molestarme en salir por aire.

Cuando Edward se dio cuenta que había perdido vapor, dio un paso hacia mí, me tomó en sus brazos y me besó. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, corriendo por mis hombros, todavía húmedos por la ducha, y bajo en la parte inferior de la toalla, a mis muslos. Sus manos encontraron mis nalgas, ahuecándolas con tierna vacilación. Arqueé mi espalda y pasé mis manos por las crestas duras de su columna vertebral.

-¿Me tienes miedo?

-No. –dije. No era una mentira, pero no era la verdad tampoco. Quería lo que él iba a hacer conmigo, y tenía miedo de eso al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tiemblas?

-Porque te deseo tanto. –Sonreí con timidez, pero este no era el momento para ser tímido. –Olvida a Jacob. Claro, todo está su nombre, y no sé qué demonios estoy haciendo, pero estoy temblando de manos y rodillas, porque te deseo. No porque estoy preocupada por nada de eso. –Puse mis manos en su trasero, en el exterior de sus pantalones. –Olvídalo. Él no existe. Te deseo. Siempre te he deseado, a pesar de que nunca te había conocido.

-Eso es una locura. –Él todavía se estaba frenando, pero sus barreras bajaban, los sabía.

-Hace hervir mi sangre. –Empujé mis caderas contra él. –Me hacer humedecer.

Él sonrió y bajó para besarme, un toque rápido de los labios. –Mientras tú estés segura. No me gustaría que te sientas seducida por un hombre como yo.

Puse mis ojos en blanco. –Ya te he dicho que te juzgué mal, y lo siento.

Negó con la cabeza, -No es cierto, no del todo. Soy un trasero duro, y hubo una época en que estaba listo para follar en cualquier momento. Me cansé de eso. Dejó de tener algún significado, o incluso cualquier verdadero disfrute, así que yo… lo dejé por un rato.

-¿Lo dejaste? ¿Quieres decir sexo?

El asintió con la cabeza, luciendo casi avergonzado. –Sí. Ya ha pasado más de un año.

Lo miré de nuevo, con más admiración, y un poco de temor. –No puedo imaginar pasar un año sin sexo. Jacob y yo no lo hacemos a diario, pero por lo general era por lo menos una vez a la semana, a veces algo entre. ¿Cómo no te vuelves loco?

Él se encogió de hombros. –Bueno, tengo mucho trabajo, y mi trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo para andar por ahí.

Tomé el café y bebí un sorbo, y luego pregunté. –Así que, ¿Qué haces?

-Soy un doctor. Mis hermanos y yo dirigimos una compañía sin fines de lucro llamada Rescue Medic Enterprises. Somos como Médicos sin Fronteras, pero sólo somos mis tres hermanos y yo, y algunos otros chicos. Todos nosotros somos ex –militares, grunt y spec ops, médicos y expertos en clasificación de campo y tal. Vamos a países principalmente del tercer mundo y proporcionamos asistencia médica en zonas peligrosas, o lugares donde otras organizaciones no lucrativas no van. Acabo de regresar de ayudar en la guerra civil en África, y probablemente vuelva pronto.

-Así que, ¿tú intencionalmente, y de buen grado entras en las zonas de guerra del tercer mundo para dar tratamiento a personas heridas?

-Sí, básicamente. –Se sirvió una nueva taza de café y nos quedamos bebiendo nuestras bebidas. Lo deseaba tan mal como siempre, pero no me sentía presionada. Habíamos ido de tocarnos entre nosotros a una conversación personal un extraño giro de conversación, y yo estaba disfrutando la acumulación de tensión. Además, él era fascinante, y yo quería conocerlo mejor.

-Eso es increíble, -dije.

Él se encogió de hombros otra vez, indiferente y desdeñoso. –Bueno, he pasado más de ocho años, en situaciones de combate. Me acostumbré a ello. Entonces, un día cerca del final de mi segundo período de cuatro años mi unidad quedó emboscada y casi me matan. No era la primera vez, no por un tiro largo, pero decidí que había tenido suficiente de eso, y tomé mi pasaporte. Vine a los Estados Unidos y traté de vivir una vida normal. Tomé un trabajo en un hospital, trabajando en una sala de emergencias, y estuvo bien por un rato, pero me puse inquieto. Luego mis hermanos todos salieron también y no quisieron intentar un trabajo normal, así que comenzamos Rescue Medic. Mis padres donaron el efectivo para ponerlo en marcha, y resulta que amamos el trabajo. Tenemos la emoción del combate, pero es diferente. –Él ladeó la cabeza hacia mí. -¿Qué haces tú?

-Soy enfermera de urgencias.

Sonrió. –Un alma parecida, entonces. ¿Te gusta? ¿Trabajar en urgencias?

Asentí. –Me encanta. Amo el ajetreo constante, la prisa y la emoción. Amo ayudar a las personas.

Él asintió, y parecía que estaba considerando algo, pero luego pasó su taza de café en el mostrador, el acechó hacia mí. Yo bajé la mía y me quedé quieta, esperando. Había abrochado sus pantalones de nuevo, y mientras él se acercaba, mis manos se movieron por su propia voluntad, alcanzándolo, tocando la cintura de su ropa interior, tocando sus caderas. Él me apretó contra el mostrador.

-Última oportunidad, -dijo. –Aún puedo llevarte a otro lugar, sin hacer preguntas. –Negué con la cabeza, pasé mis manos alrededor y debajo de la banda de su ropa interior hasta llegar a la suave y firme piel de su trasero.

-No digas que no te lo advertí, entonces, -gruñó.

Me cogió una vez más y me llevó al dormitorio, me puso en el centro de la cama, de rodillas sobre mí. Sacó la toalla, un doblez a la vez. Liberándola, sacó uno de los lados lejos, y luego el otro, desnudándome al aire frío, y sus ojos hambrientos.

-Dios, eres sexy, -su voz baja era profunda y retumbante apenas audible.

Negué con la cabeza. Jacob no era uno de elogios, y mi autoestima era una cosa de subida y bajada. Edward era del tipo hombre que podría tener supermodelos, o actrices de la lista A, pero no mujeres como yo.

-Sí, lo eres. Eres una Diosa. Tienes un cuerpo perfecto. –Pasó sus manos por mi estómago, entre mis pechos y entorno a ellos, levantándolos, frotando sus pulgares en los pezones. –No puedo esperar a saborearte toda.

Sus manos hacían magia sobre mis tetas, haciéndome arquear y retorcerme con sólo sus manos en mis pechos. Luego bajó su boca a mi hombro, besando con un roce de su lengua, deslizando sus labios a través de mi pecho y abajo entre mis senos, besando el lado de uno luego el otro. Levantó un seno, besó por debajo, luego pellizcó un pezón y besó el opuesto. Me perdí en sus atenciones, simplemente yaciendo allí con mis manos en su espalda y hombros, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, los ojos revoloteando. Sentí algo grueso probando mi clítoris, y pensé que de alguna manera había conseguido quitarse los pantalones sin que me diera cuenta, pero era su dedo, trazando círculos alrededor de mí mojado, e hinchado nudo, deslizándolo hacia abajo y presionando hacia arriba, saliendo y regresando, luego regresando a mi clítoris. No estaba jadeando aún, pero estaba cerca. Forcé mi columna vertebral bajar hasta la cama y recordé que tenía manos también, y que quería tocarlo. Empujé sus pantalones hasta que se deslizaron fuera de sus caderas, y él se movió fuera de ellos pateándolos para sacarlos sin perder el ritmo. Mis manos encontraron su camino a su trasero de nuevo, y me maravilló que hasta su trasero era musculoso y fuerte.

De repente, me di cuenta de cuan pequeño y blando era Jacob, y luego desterré todo los pensamientos de mi ex prometido de mi mente. Él podría haber dejado de existir para este momento, por lo que a mí respecta. Los labios de Edward comenzaron su descenso gradual hacia el sur, besando mis costillas, y entonces mi estómago, mi ombligo, cada hueso de mi cadera. Me tomó por las caderas y me llevó hasta el extremo de la cama, deslizándome fuera de ella, y luego mis rodillas estaban sobre sus hombros y su lengua lamía el interior de mis muslos, y sus labios se presionaron a mí vulva, sus mejillas ligeramente sin afeitar rasparon mis muslos.

Abrí mis piernas abiertas, arqueando mi espalda mientras sentía su lengua encontrar mi clítoris, girando en círculos lentos. Jadeé entonces, una inhalación suave. Oh, la lengua de este hombre era ágil y segura, dibujando placer en mí en expertas oleadas, trayéndome, y luego bajándome, cerca del borde del orgasmo y retrocediendo. Metió su lengua, movió su cabeza en círculos mientras mis caderas comenzaban a dar sacudidas. Estaba jadeando, casi gimiendo ahora, y estaba tan cerca, pero él redujo la velocidad y me incliné para poner mis dedos en su cabello, enredando y agarrando, pero no empujándolo hacia mí, pero casi. Él resopló y soltó una carcajada en mi coño, y yo gemí ante el repentino calor en mi coño. Lo hizo de nuevo, no una risa esta vez pero una lenta exhalación, su aliento caliente me volvió loca. Sopló sobre mí otra vez, y luego su lengua me encontró, y esta vez no me empujó de regreso al borde. Círculos lentos al principio, luego algunos lengüetazos hacia arriba, y luego círculos de nuevo, apretando en torno a mi clítoris hasta que yo empecé a sacudir mis caderas en frenesí y luego me corrí, más duro de lo que nunca antes me he corrido. Me corrí tan fuerte que vi estrellas, y de hecho grité y gemí.

No soy una persona verbal durante el sexo, nunca. Incluso durante mis experiencias más intensas pasadas, lo más que solté fue un jadeo inhalando en el clímax, lo que era inevitable en un estremecimiento bajo en el mejor.

Esto fue una explosión, una detonación nuclear en mi coño conduciéndose al exterior quemando mi vientre y haciendo mis extremidades temblar. Edward se arrastró de nuevo a la cama, y forcé mis ojos abrirse para verlo escabulléndose hacia mí con gracia de un depredador, sigiloso y peligroso y aún hambriento de mí.

Tiré de él y lo besé, voraz por sus labios, saboreando mis propios jugos en sus labios y no importaba, pero de hecho gustándome.

-¿Ya te habían hecho esto antes? –Preguntó Edward, entre besos.

-Una vez, y fue incómodo y desagradable para ambos. Eso fue cuando comenzamos a salir. –Rastrillé mis uñas en su espalda. –Esto no se parece a nada que haya sentido. Nunca me he corrido tan duro en mi vida.

Él sólo se rió. –Oh hombre. Tú estás en un paseo salvaje, entonces. Sólo acabo de empezar. Eso fue para que empieces.

Su confianza era asombrosamente inspiradora, y no un pequeño temblor provocativo. Si eso fue sólo el comienzo, no podía imaginar cómo sería el resto de la noche.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a ValeWithlockGrey, marieisahale, hildiux y FerHdePattinson! Besos!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un viaje salvaje  
**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

Edward puso su largo y duro cuerpo en la cama a mi lado y nos besamos, sólo besos y besos, lenguas volando y labios gruñendo. Yo estaba sin aliento cuando nos separamos. Me levanté en un codo y pasé la mirada por encima de su cuerpo, viendo la gloriosa extensión de músculos, tonificados, definidos y ágiles. Tracé su pecho con un dedo, rodeé los pezones, luego dejé que mi dedo siguiera las depresiones y hondonadas entre sus abdominales, finalmente encontrando la V donde sus abdominales llevan a su ingle, desapareciendo bajo sus bóxers cortos.

Él estaba duro por mí, abultado contra sus bóxers, la cabeza casi escapando por la parte superior. Lo miré, y él levantó una ceja hacia mí, sonriendo con un lado de su boca. Él estaba allí tumbado, esperando, con una mano en mi espalda y la otra echada perezosamente a lo largo de su pecho. Él sabía lo que tenía, y sólo estaba esperando por mí para descubrirlo.

Deslicé un dedo por debajo de la banda de sus bóxers grises y mi dedo rozó la punta de él. Él estremeció, apretando su estómago. Lo miré, vi un destello de nerviosismo, desapareciendo tan rápido como llegó. Recordé que él había tenido un año sin esto, así que un poco de nerviosismo era comprensible. Me pregunté si se correría rápido, ya que había pasado tanto tiempo. Esa era probablemente la parte donde el nerviosismo entraba en juego; él se estaba preguntado lo misma cosa que yo. Pensé en decirle que Jacob (el nombre revoloteó por mi mente, y sentí un estremecimiento de repugnancia a su paso) nunca había durado más que un par de minutos, máximo. Aunque no dije nada. Sabía, de alguna manera, que incluso si Edward sólo dura treinta segundos, sería mejor que todos los minutos que Jacob me había dado, combinados.

Todos estos pensamientos pasaron por mí en un instante, y desaparecieron.

Alejé la cinturilla de su cuerpo, y la punta de su polla saltó libre, y casi gemí al verlo. Bajé los bóxers hasta los muslos, y luego, sentí un escalofrío de atrevimiento floreciendo en mi vientre, me moví y toqué con la punta de mi lengua su polla, sólo la punta de mi lengua contra su lado. Edward aspiró por la nariz, y lo miré con una sonrisa.

-No tienes que hacerlo, -dijo.

-Quiero hacerlo.

-¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?

-Una vez, casi, -le dije mientras sacaba los bóxers fuera del resto del camino, él los arrojó a un lado con el pie.

-¿Casi? –Él arqueó una ceja, un gesto del cual estaba aprendiendo tenía una gran cantidad de expresión de Edward.

-No salió bien. –Me encogí de hombros, desechando el pasado.

Él tiró de un rizo castaño con un dedo. –Si tú quieres…

No respondí. No con palabras, de todos modos. Lo tomé con ambas manos, un puño encima de otro, y su cabeza atascada a una pulgada por encima de mis dedos, si no más. Él era demasiado grueso, ancho y redondo, con una suave curva desde la base hasta la punta. Seguí el pequeño agujero en la punta con el pulgar y el fluido claro pulsó hacia afuera. Bajé la cabeza para saborear, y él se estremeció de nuevo, su polla balanceándose con su aspiración de aliento. Tan sensible.

Froté arriba y hacia abajo con las manos, pero me di cuenta de que estaba seco, así que bajé mi boca a su longitud, lamiéndolo, llevándolo hacia los lados en mi boca y dejando mi saliva cubrirlo. Él estaba resbaladizo ahora, y yo lo tomé con mis manos otra vez, bombeando lentamente. Sus caderas comenzaron a girar, y ahora, me sentía audaz. Sus ojos estaban semi-cerrados, su pecho agitado lentamente, sus manos agarrando la colcha de la cama. Tomé su bulbosa y congestionada cabeza con mi boca, saboreando el líquido pre seminal en mi lengua, y luego lo escupí para admirar su polla una vez más.

-Burlando, -Edward se rió. –Dios, me estás volviendo loco.

Levanté la vista hacia él, todavía lo sostenía en mis manos, y deslicé mis manos por su polla de nuevo. –Lo siento. No estoy tratando de burlarme de ti. Tú polla es tan hermosa.

Él me sonrió, y luego echó su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó su espalda mientras lo tomaba con mi boca de nuevo, abriendo mis labios tan anchos como pudiera para acomodar su tamaño. Bombeé con mis puños alrededor de él, tomándolo más profundo con mi boca, hasta que chocó contra la parte posterior de mi garganta. Luego de regreso hacia afuera, no todo el camino, y él estaba agarrando la manta con los nudillos blancos en su puño.

Él ya había durado más tiempo en mi boca de lo que yo nunca había tenido un hombre dentro de mi coño.

Lo tragué de nuevo, esta vez empujando más profundo en mi garganta, justo al borde de mi reflejo de nauseas. Él jadeó, y luego, cuando él estaba casi en mi garganta, y amé el sonido, me encantó el poder que tenía sobre él, haciendo esto. Yo lo estaba disfrutando, para mí, y para él. Ahora empecé un ritmo, subiendo y bajando sobre él, deslizando mis manos sobre su polla cerca de la base al ritmo de mi boca alrededor de él.

Sus caderas se movían con un vigor desesperado y yo emparejé su ritmo, trabajándolo con mi boca y manos tan rápido como podía moverme, deslizando mis manos en su base ensalivada y mi boca en la hinchada punta de su polla. Lo tomé profundo, entonces, lo dejé empujar en mi garganta hasta el mismo borde de mi reflejo nauseoso una vez más. Él estaba empujando ferozmente, y yo aprendí a retroceder mientras él alcanzaba la cúspide de su empuje, así no tenía nauseas. Sus dedos y nudillos estaban blancos de su agarre mortal en la manta, y estaba jadeando bajo en su garganta. Dejé una manos moviéndose sobre su polla, y bajé la otra a sus bolas, ahuecando su saco con la palma y lo dedos, masajeando tan suavemente como podía. Eran tan suaves, con suaves espinas de cabello y arrugada piel tensa y apretada.

Gruñó una advertencia a través de sus dientes apretados. –Me voy a correr, me correr ahora mismo…

Se corrió, duro, desatando el flujo de su semilla caliente, salado y grueso en mi boca y dentro de mi garganta. Sus bolas pulsaron en mi mano, y su polla tembló y se estremeció mientras se venía. Lo ordeñé duro, chupando hasta que mis mejilla se ahuecaron, trabajándolo con mi mano hasta que él gimió de nuevo y se retorció en la cama, inclinándose hacia delante y arqueando su espalda.

Me sentí poderosa, entonces, sensual y seductora, y toda una mujer. Él me arrastró hasta su pecho y me acurruqué contra él, agradecida por su calidez. Me sentí arropada en su abrazo, rodeada por el calor y la fuerza masculina, y la fuerza peligrosa y el gentil afecto.

-Oh. Mí. Dios. –La voz de Edward era ronca y todavía sin aliento. –Hiciste que me corriera tan duro. Eso fue asombroso.

Sentí un estremecimiento de orgullo por su alabanza. Sabía que lo haría de nuevo, sólo por tener la reacción de él, para sentir el poder sobre su cuerpo, para darle el tipo de placer que tan obviamente yo tenía.

Mis dedos trazaron sus músculos, la otra mano presionada entre nosotros. Sus manos se deslizaban hacia arriba y abajo en mi espalda, haciendo cosquillas en mi coxis y abajo en la grieta de mi trasero, moviéndose de mi cadera hasta mi hombro y de regreso a mi trasero en una exploración cariñosa. No pude mantener mi mano fuera de su pene, y aunque, era muy pronto para tenerlo en mis manos una vez más; me gustaba tocarlo, sentir su extraña contradicción de la seda y acero. En ese momento era suave y flojo, dejándose caer en mi mano, y extrañamente pesado.

Mi estómago se tensó con anticipación mientras él comenzaba a ponerse firme bajo mis caricias. Lo quería dentro de mí, estaba temblando por el deseo el sentirlo hundiendo su inmensidad en mi coño mojado y resbaladizo.

-Dios, ya me tienes listo para hacerlo de nuevo, -dijo Edward.

No estaba completamente erecto aún, su pene estaba parado perpendicular a su cuerpo en lugar de paralelo. Me acurrucó en él, levantando todo mi peso con un brazo. Me acomodé a horcadas en sus rodillas y lo tomé de nuevo en mis manos.

Él extendió la mano y abrió un cajón de la mesita de noche, cortó un condón de una cadena de ellos, y lo abrió. Lo tomé de él y o estiré sobre su cabeza, rodándolo hacia abajo con una mano encima de la cabeza en el movimiento. En el momento en que estuvo puesto, Edward me tomó por las caderas, me levantó y me guió hacia su polla. Lo tomé con una mano y probé mi entrada con su punta.

Me mantuve arriba por un momento, mirando hacia abajo a él, nuestros ojos se encontraron. Juro que chispas reales volaban en el aire, sólo por un momento. Me dejé hacer sobre toda su longitud en una lenta caída, jadeé y mi boca tembló mientras él estiraba mi apretado coño ampliándolo para aceptarlo. Dios, él era grande. Él me llenaba, y me estiraba para tomar más.

Él gimió mientras lo envolvía, un bajo gruñido animal en el fondo de su garganta, un sonido primitivo que me volvió salvaje. Me apoyé con mis manos en su pecho y comencé e mover en círculos mis caderas, mesuradamente y sin prisas, dejando que mis pliegues se ajustaran a su tamaño. Él ni siquiera estaba hasta el fondo aún, y yo ya estaba alcanzado el orgasmo. No podía respirar más allá de la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí, y sólo empeoró cuando él tomó mis pechos en sus manos y trabajó su magia una vez más, haciendo girar los pezones, pellizcándolos, rodándolos, ahuecándolos y levantando los pechos con sus grandes manos.

-¿Te hago daño? –Preguntó Edward, aún apenas moviendo sus caderas, sin empujar casi en absoluto.

Negué con la cabeza, aspirando aire para hablar. –No… eres perfecto. Sólo ve lento.

Levanté mis caderas y lo llevé casi fuera de mí, y él empujó hacia mí, con ganas de sumergirse de nuevo. Me hundí, y esta vez tomé su longitud hasta el fondo, empalada hasta la empuñadura, enterrando mis caderas contra las suyas. Colapsé contra él, aplastando mis labios con los suyos, mi aliento viniendo en jadeos poco profundos, sudor rebordeando por mi espina dorsal.

El fuego aumentaba en mi vientre, calor líquido reuniéndose entre mis muslos, extendiéndose a cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, recubriendo cada poro de mi piel con hipersensibilidad. Él comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, con pulsaciones graduales y empujes suaves. Cada movimiento envió apasionante éxtasis a través de mí, robándome el aliento, sacando gemidos de mi garganta. Igualé su ritmo, apenas entrando y saliendo; me apreté contra él, los brazos alrededor de su cuello, mi cuerpo entero presionado contra el suyo, nuestro sudor combinándose y nuestro alientos fusionándose. Sus labios rozaron mis hombros y sus dedos se clavaron en mis caderas y los muslos, en un esfuerzo por control.

Sentí sus músculos tensos alrededor de mí, y luego hubo un momento de mareo cuando la habitación giró y rodó y de repente él estaba encima de mí, su peso era pesado, pero no aplastante, su polla empujando más completamente ahora pero no chocando. Su boca encontró mis pezones, y mordió mis erectas y sensibles protuberancias con los dientes, sacándome pequeños gritos.

-Dios, eres tan receptiva, -dijo, rizando mi cabello entre sus dedos.

Él tiró mi cabeza hacia atrás y paso sus labios en mi garganta y bajó a mis pechos en una línea de húmedos y ardientes besos.

-¿Receptiva? –Sólo pude jadear la palabra.

-La forma en que reaccionas a lo que te estoy haciendo. Haces ruido cada vez que te toco. Me encanta.

Se movía con más fuerza ahora, saliéndose más y empujándose dentro, y yo gemía con cada movimiento de sus caderas, con cada delicioso golpe de su pene. No pude evitar los sonidos que estaba haciendo, ellos salían de mí, tirando fuera de mi garganta como un ilusionista que tira de una cadena de pañuelos de su mano uno tras otro.

-Usualmente no soy tan ruidosa, -le dije, plantándole un beso en su mejilla, su mandíbula, y finalmente en sus labios.

-No te detengas, -dijo. –Me encanta. Me encantan los sonidos que haces.

-Entonces no dejes de hacer lo que estás haciendo, -le dije, sonriendo contra su boca.

-Por nada, -prometió.

Salió de mí hasta que sólo la punta de su pene estuvo dentro, enganchó mis piernas sobre sus hombros y puso sus rodillas debajo de él. Todo el peso de mi mitad inferior estaba ahora apoyado por su polla y mis piernas en sus hombros. Mis manos agarraron el cobertor, con fuerza desesperada cuando empezó a conducirse dentro de mí, despacio al principio y luego cada vez con mayor velocidad. Mis caderas enterradas contra él, y ahora yo estaba tomado su polla en su totalidad, la longitud total hundiéndose y embistiendo contra mis paredes, deslizándose con resbaladiza velocidad hacia afuera, sólo para aplastar de nuevo, aplastando con los jugos goteando de mis tejidos palpitantes.

Mis gemidos eran vocales ahora, no sólo respiraciones susurradas, pero mi voz llena lloraba de placer. Él se unió a mí, reverberando y gruñendo, como una bestia devastadora con ojos salvajes y músculos intermitentes brillantes de sudor y sensual. Estaba gruñendo frenético en su empuje, y sentí el comienzo de un temblor en mis muslos, un temblor de mis músculos al principio. No podía hacer nada para frenar las sacudidas de mis caderas, elevando la parte baja de la espalda y mi coño rodando sobre él, gimiendo sin para ahora.

Los temblores se extendieron como reguero de pólvora en mis músculos vaginales, y hasta mi estómago, mis pulmones y piernas, hasta que me agitaba como posesa. Él estaba empujando dentro de mí, con la boca abierta creando un rugido. Los temblores se convirtieron en un terremoto, y luego en un desplazamiento tectónico, todo mí cuerpo convulsionaba, y todavía no estaba en pleno orgasmo y él tampoco.

Yo estaba llorando ahora, más fuerte que mi voz había ido nunca y yo era completamente su esclava, tomada por él, mi cuerpo traído en un vértice de sensaciones. Él rugió, y luego, su polla palpitó y empujó con un ritmo staccato duro y lo sentí correrse, sentí sus músculos tensarse y se apoyó en mis piernas. Vi estrellas entonces, mientras empezaba mi propio orgasmo, pinchazos de blanco a través de mi visión, pequeños puntos de non-color se extendieron unos tras otros hasta que todo el mundo era blanco y mi cuerpo estaba cerrado en un espasmo, el éxtasis era tan intenso, interminable e implacable que ni siquiera podía llorar, no podía sollozar o respirar o incluso parpadear. Su polla seguía sumergida dentro de mí, empujando las explosiones en mi cuerpo más caliente, más alto, más potente. Pensé que estaba siendo partida en dos por puro, e inalterado placer, y aún él empujó, aún corriéndose.

Un solo pensamiento pasó por mi mente: yo lo quería desnudo dentro de mí, así podría sentir su semilla lavando a través de mí. Nada más importaba, que lograr esa sensación, al diablo con las consecuencias.

Él pensamiento fue desterrado, entonces, mientras las detonaciones rodaron a través de mí, convulsionándome, y de alguna manera mis piernas estaban en la cama y su peso estaba sobre mí y su pene aun estaba palpitando en mí, sacando los últimos sedimentos de sensaciones de mí.

Mi respiración regresó con un pesado mareo apresurado, y me di cuenta que parte de la razón por la que había visto estrellas era porque literalmente físicamente fui incapaz de respirar, así de intenso fue mi orgasmo.

Oí un sonido ahogado, y sentí mi pecho agitado, y me di cuenta de que el sonido era yo, sollozando incontrolablemente, berreando y estremeciéndome.

Edward se dio cuenta tan pronto como lo hice, e inmediatamente salió de mí, ahuecando mi mejilla en su mano. –Te lastimé. –Parecía asustado del pensamiento, vilmente doloroso. –Estas llorando.

Sacudí mi cabeza y forcé una respiración en mis pulmones, limpié las lágrimas. –No, no. Edward… -me di vuelta para caer en su pecho y sus brazos me envolvieron.

-Estoy llorando porque yo nunca… porque acabas de follarme hasta dejarme sin aliento.

-¿Eso es algo bueno? –Él buscaba mis ojos, aún luciendo preocupado.

-Oh Dios sí. Diablos sí. –No podía encontrar la manera de hacerle comprender lo que acababa de experimentar. –Me has arruinado, sabes.

-¿Qué? –Él parecía asustado. –He utilizado condón, me lo viste puesto.

Me reí, dándome cuenta cómo había sonado eso. –No, lo que quería decir es que me has arruinado para todos los demás hombres. Es imposible para otro hombre hacerme eso de nuevo.

* * *

**Mañana último cap.! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a marieisahale, NekoAzher y hildiux! Besos!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un viaje salvaje  
**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

Edward suspiro de alivio. –Mierda, me has asustado.

-Lo siento. Simplemente no puedo expresar lo que me hiciste sentir. No sabía que el sexo podría ser así.

Él sonrió y me abrazó con un solo brazo. –Oh, Bella. Has estado muy privada, entonces.

Apoyó su mano en mi cadera, y luego ahuecó mi trasero.

Moví mi trasero en su mano. Amaba la forma en que me tocaba. Y luego me preocupé por la frecuencia que usaba la palabra "amor" desde que lo conocí en referencia a él.

-Así que, ¿estuvo bien para ti? –pregunté.

Edward me miró, incrédulo. –Estuvo bien, dice ella.

Él rodó encima de mí, y sentí una presión semi-sólida en mi vientre. Hice un ruido bajo de placer en mi garganta, sorprendida de que pudiera estar listo tan pronto.

-Lo estuvo, y quiero decir literalmente, el mejor sexo de mi vida. –Edward bajó sus labios a los míos y me besó con una ternura sorprendente.

-Mentiras, -dije.

Él resopló una carcajada. –Nunca diría mentiras a una mentirosa.

Alcancé y acaricié su miembro cada vez mayor, y entonces me di cuenta que todavía llevaba puesto el condón, blando y empapado. Tiré liberando y lo puse sobre la mesita de noche. Él arqueó una ceja, y luego cogió otro.

Lo detuve. –Estoy a punto de comenzar mi periodo, -mentí. –No necesitamos uno.

Él dudó. –Prefiero no tomar ningún riesgo.

Sabía que era arriesgado también, pero no me importaba, no es ese momento. Además, si ya estuviera en ese tipo de problemas, entonces no importaba de todos modos. Lo toqué de nuevo, deslizando mis manos sobre su empapado miembro. Él gimió y apretó su frente con la mía. Movía las caderas sutilmente, ahora con una furiosa erección.

Lo atraje hacia mí, y él todavía vacilaba, tratando de alejarse.

Que hombre.

-Lo quiero desnudo, -dije. –Quiero sentirte disparar tu semilla dentro de mí.

-Yo realmente no debería, -él protestó.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Me estaba moviendo en él, estirada y lista para su polla.

Él gimió, medio disfrutando y medio frustrado.

Sus ojos brillaron, y luego pareció tomar una decisión.

–Si estás segura, -susurró.

Entonces se levantó fuera de mí, ignorando mi maullido de protesta. Se deslizó fuera de la cama, cogió mi pie por el talón y me atrajo hacia él. Tomó mi otro pie y torció las piernas así que no tuve más remedio que darme la vuelta sobre mi estómago. Lo miré pretendiendo miedo por encima de mi hombro, arañando la cama como si me resistiera. Él sonrió como el fiero gato Cheshire, arrastrando mi trasero hacia su rígida polla. Dejó que los dedos de mis pies tocaran el suelo, y luego deslizó una mano debajo de mi pelvis y me levantó, empujando una almohada debajo de mi vientre, por lo que mi trasero quedó aún más alto.

Apenas era capaz de tocar la alfombra con el dedo gordo del pie, mitad colgando, mitad en la cama, precariamente y sin equilibrio o control del movimiento. Edward tomó su pene en la mano y probó mi trasero con él, arrastrando la punta hacia abajo a mi abertura, y más abajo. Abrí mis piernas, sentí sus manos clavándose en mis nalgas y separándolas.

Dio una palmada a una mejilla de mi trasero con una mano, los suficientemente duro para que picara, provocándome un grito de sorpresa, luego besó el lugar donde había golpeado, convirtiendo el chillido en un gemido. Hizo lo mismo con la otra mejilla, y esta vez cuando la besó, moví mis caderas contra él. Él alterno palmadas y besos hasta que no pude aguantar más, y justo en ese momento, suavizó con sus manos la piel de mis nalgas.

Rodé mis caderas de nuevo, una súplica muda para ser tocada. Rozó la entrada de mi coño con su polla, haciendo una pausa.

–Última oportunidad de escapar, mi pequeña Isabella.

Lo miré por encima del hombro, con las cejas altas y ojos muy abiertos.

-Oh, Edward, estoy muy asustada.

-Debes estarlo. –dijo, sus labios encrespados en deseo primal y humor carnal.

Luego entró en mí, tan lento y cuidadosamente como la primera vez. Se enterró en mí, se introdujo hasta la empuñadura en la primera zambullidla. Arqueé mi espalda y jadeé, mordí el cobertor, y ya sentía comenzar los temblores, a pesar que todavía sentía las réplicas del último orgasmo.

Él estaba descansando sus manos en mi culo, moviéndose apenas los primeros centímetros fuera y dentro, y con cada movimiento deslizante yo jadeaba, empujando mi trasero contra él. Agarró mi cadera con la mano y aumento el ritmo, más seguro de sí mismo ahora que ya sabía que yo podía tomarlo sin partirme por la mitad. Una docena de golpes, y sentí el orgasmo construyéndose y mis caderas comenzaron a moverse en círculos en su pene, el cual se movía a media velocidad ahora.

Cuando yo estaba gimiendo en delirio, él metió la mano bajo su pene, inclinándose sobre mí, y encontró mi clítoris con el dedo medio, dando vuelta en trazos anchos.

-Oh Dios, oh Dios, -chillé.

Me corrí, duro. Y vi estrellas de nuevo, y sentí que mi mitad inferior convulsionaba. Él no se detuvo, y me di cuenta que él sólo estaba comenzando en mí. Su dedo aún se movía alrededor de mi clítoris, y su pene estaba empujando en mí, y yo estaba llorando y gimiendo en el cobertor, tratando de sacudir mis caderas pero incapaz de moverme por la posición sin balance y el orgasmo explotó a través de mí, construyendo y construyendo un pico más alto.

Él comenzó a gruñir, largas y ásperas exhalaciones, y empujó aún más fuerte en mí, su dedo trabajando mi húmedo, y doloroso botón incluso más feroz mente, agitando los temblores de mi segundo orgasmo en un clímax salvaje. Me corrí de nuevo, y sentí mi coño apretarse alrededor de su pene, apretándolo, y luego él se corrió y todo el control se perdió.

Él estaba golpeando contra mí, y sentí sus bolas golpeando mientras pulsaban. Su orgasmo fue una inundación caliente dentro de mí, llenando todos los espacios que no tomaba su perversamente maravilloso miembro con fluido viscoso. Me corrí por tercera vez y luego perdí la capacidad de contar o pensar por los orgasmos llegando uno tras otro, no como olas de placer o éxtasis pero un rugido apocalíptico de sensaciones delirantes, orgasmo tras orgasmo, sólo viniendo y viniendo y ni siquiera podía gemir, sólo aguantar mi temblor, mi boca temblaba contra el áspero y limpio cobertor y lo dejé saquear a su antojo.

Estaba inclinado sobre mí, ahora, jadeando en mi pelo todavía húmedo, crudos y desesperados jadeos por aire. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, aún dentro de mí, su pene se estremeció involuntariamente en mi coño tembloroso.

-Si me corro una vez más voy a morir,-le susurré.

-Entonces será mejor si te doy un descanso, ¿uh? –Susurró Edward.

Se movió fuera de mí, pero yo era gelatina, incapaz de moverme y él tuvo que moverme, llevándome a la cama.

-Sí, sólo… sólo por unos minutos, -le dije.

-¿Cuántas orgasmos tuviste? –preguntó Edward.

Negué con la cabeza. –Ni siquiera lo sé. ¿Tres? Después de tres perdí la cuenta. Venían tan juntos que ni siquiera podía moverme o pensar.

-Nunca me he venido tan duro en mi vida, -dijo Edward.

-Eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez.

Edward sonrió. –Bueno, al parecer se puso mejor.

Lo hicimos de nuevo esa noche, dos veces más, antes de caer dormida bien pasado el amanecer. Cada vez era mejor que la anterior. Cuando Edward y yo finalmente colapsamos en los brazos del otro, estábamos agotados y exhaustos más allá de toda comprensión.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, y nunca había disfrutado tanto el dolor.

Me desperté con la luz de la tarde entrando por las ventanas, y Edward sentado en la cama junto a mí con una taza de café en cada mano, la esencia del café me despertó.

-Buenos días, dormilona, -dijo, entregándome una taza de café cuando me senté, sin molestarme en cubrirme con las sábanas.

-Eres un santo. –dije. –Incluso sirves café en la cama.

Él sólo sonrió nos bebimos el café en agradable silencio. Tuve la tentación de darle un beso, pero yo sabía que sabor tenía, y sentí que algunas cosas pegajosas en mi que necesitaban ser limpiadas

Estaba al final de un largo, y lujoso baño en la ducha cuando sucedió. Sentí el inconfundible apretar y brotar del comienzo de mi periodo, y luego algo corría por mi muslo. Me dejé caer en el suelo de la ducha, lágrimas de alivio quemaron mis ojos. Edward me escuchó y vino corriendo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? Tú… mierda, estás sangrando.

Negué mi cabeza en negación y tomé su mano extendida para levantarme.

-No, estoy bien, es sólo mi periodo.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lloras?

Hipé y me apoyé contra su pecho. –Yo… porque yo pensé…

No podía hacer que las palabras salieran, como si decirlas me pondrían en peligro de volverse realidad, de alguna manera.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon y su mirada se endureció mientras ponía las piezas del rompecabezas. Sus brazos no me apretaron, pero si se pusieron duros. –Pensaste que estabas embarazada. Y me dejaste…

-No tuyo, Edward. Suyo. Sobre eso estábamos discutiendo. Le dije que ya era tarde, y se quedó allí sentado. No reaccionó en lo absoluto. No estaba enojado, no tenía miedo, no nada. Y me quebré. Estaba tan cansada de verlo tan malditamente calmado todo el tiempo… y entonces te conocí y me di cuenta que no tenía que vivir de esa manera. Y no te mentí. Cuando te dije que quería que te vinieras dentro de mí, sabía que estaba por comenzar mi periodo o ya estaba embarazada, así que no importaba.

Él se suavizó. –Oh, bien… sólo dime la verdad, de ahora en adelante, ¿ok? Si hay una cosa que no soporto en ninguna manera, tamaño o forma, es que me mientan, y eso incluye omitir la verdad.

Asentí con la cabeza. –No quería pensar en eso, cuando te conocí. Quería olvidarme sobre eso y esperar a que se alejara. Y lo hizo, en cierto modo. –Levanté la vista hacia él. –Lo siento.

-No lo hagas.

-Bien, también lo siento porque esto significa que no podemos hacer nada por un par de días. Y tú empezaste algo dentro de mí. Has hecho darme cuenta de cuan frustrada sexualmente estaba…

Edward se echó a reír. –Bueno, eso está bien, porque tenemos un largo vuelo por delante.

Di un paso atrás y lo miré con las cejas levantadas. -¿Un largo vuelo? ¿A dónde vamos?

-Hice algunas investigaciones sobre ti, mientras estabas dormida. Hablé con tus supervisores en el hospital, hablé como el CEO y fundador de Rescue Medic Enterprises. Todos ellos dicen que eres sólida como una roca bajo presión, que eres paramédico certificado y que tienes amplia experiencia en las técnicas de clasificación de campo. También dijeron que estaban haciendo recortes en el hospital y que tú estabas en la línea para despidos.

Me sacudí en mis talones. Sospechaba que mi trabajo estaba en peligro, lo cual era otro elemento de estrés lo que probablemente había causado el retraso. Pero, ¿qué estada él diciendo? Me mantuve callada y lo dejé hablar.

-Mi punto es, si quieres, me gustaría darte la bienvenida como el nuevo miembro de Rescue Medic Enterprises.

-¿Estas contratándome? –No estaba segura de cómo sentirme con eso.

-Si deseas tratar algo nuevo, sí. La guerra civil ha estallado de nuevo en Sudan, y mis hermanos ya están en camino. Ya he reservado dos asientos de Metro.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. -¿Sudan? ¿África?

Edward asintió con la cabeza, su mano en mi brazo sujetándome para no caer. –Sí. Así que vístete, mi pequeña sexy. Tú vida está a punto de comenzar.

Aspiré una bocanada de aire. –Bien entonces, si nos vamos a África, voy a necesitar algo para poner en mis partes femeninas.

Edward se echó a reír. –Esa es mi chica. Hay una pequeña caja en el cajón de la medicina. Es de mi hermana. Ella viaja mucho, y cada vez que pasa por Detroit se queda aquí, por lo que deja un pequeño kit de cosas. Los cajones tienen todo tipo de mierda femenina en ellos. Sírvete.

Él me dio un beso rápido, apretándome, y se fue, sacando un celular de su bolsillo y pulsando el botón de marcación rápida.

Los cajones efectivamente tenían un suministro completo de productos femeninos. Ella tenía lo que necesitaba para hacerme cargo de la vieja tía flujo, además algo de maquillaje, un cepillo del cual deseaba haber sabido la noche anterior, y una plancha de pelo de primer categoría. Sostuve la plancha en mi mano, considerando. Realmente nunca me había molestado en planchar mi pelo. Traté algunas veces, pero a Jacob no parecía importarle de ningún modo. Ahora, a punto de comenzar una nueva vida con un completo extraño, decidí salir un poco de la caja.

Planché mi pelo, apliqué un poco de maquillaje, y dejé el baño sintiéndome sexy y fresca. Mi cabello ahora más largo pasando mis hombros, fino y con brillo y como nunca lo he llevado. Edward había dejado mi sujetador y bragas lavadas y secas, y un par de jeans y un corpiño de cuero. Se veían costosos, y de mi talla. Me los probé y descubrí que de hecho me encajaban perfectamente. No reconocí a la polluela castaña motociclista de aspecto audaz en el espejo, pero me gustaba.

Edward se acercó por detrás y me silbó, un bajo llamado de gato.

–Demonios, Bella. Mírate.

Me di la vuelta. –Yo tampoco me reconozco. –Pasé mis manos sobre el corpiño de cuero, el cual era un poco pequeño, y hacia sobre salir mis pechos. -¿De quién es este?

-Tuyo. –Edward sonrió arrogante y diabólico. –Adiviné tú talla por tu vestido. He estado despierto desde las seis, así que salí y compré algo de ropa mientras dormías.

Mi corazón se derritió un poco. Tomaba un poco de sus bolas para comprar ropa femenina, y talento para hacerlo bien.

-¿Has estado levantado desde las seis? –Era pasada el mediodía, y todavía me sentía mareada.

-Un habitó a lo largo de la vida. –dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo sentía como si me hubiera tragado una sandía con mis partes bajas. Estaba sensible, pero disfrutaba la sensación, y tenía ganas de hacerme sentir ese dolor de nuevo, tan pronto como pudiera. Mi mirada se desvió al abultamiento de Edward, y estaba creciendo incluso cuando me miró. Lo deseaba, entonces, sólo había una manera de tenerlo.

Me acerqué a él con un vaivén de caderas, sintiéndome toda una mujer y lista para asumir el mundo. Le toqué la cremallera con la uña.

Él se alejó, sonriendo. –No, de ninguna manera. Tengo que hacer las maletas, y tú tienes que tener una foto para tú pasaporte. Conozco un tipo que puede conseguir que se haga rápido. Nuestro vuelo sale a las ocho de esta noche.

Lo perseguí por la habitación hasta que lo tenía acorralado. Él me miró con ojos ardiendo.

-Pensé que tú estabas… ya sabes…

Me arrodillé delante de él, le desabroché y bajé sus pantalones así su pene saltó libre. Se quedó sin aliento cuando lo tomé profundamente en mi garganta, sin ni siquiera una advertencia.

-Estoy. Eso no significa que no pueda hacer esto, -dije, extendiendo mi saliva en él, mano sobre mano. Su sabor era limpio y bueno, como sal y piel de hombre. Se vino duro, y rápido. Le puse de nuevo los pantalones y me puse de pie, limpiando mis labios con el dorso de la mano mientras él se apoyaba en la pared, jadeando.

Nunca había volado antes, y estaba nerviosa, agarrando los brazos de los asientos con los nudillos blancos mientras el Jet se sacudía y tiraba en las fuertes turbulencias.

Edward frotó mi pierna, relajado, leyendo un libro. –Está bien. Sólo son algunos golpes.

Eché un vistazo a Edward, preguntándome, no por primera vez desde abordamos el avión, que era exactamente lo que estaba pensado, subiendo en un avión a África con un hombre que apenas había conocido hace dos días.

_Qué viaje salvaje sería este._

**FIN**

* * *

**La historia se llama A wild ride y la autora es Jasinda Wilder.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron la adaptación y gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews! Gracias a los/las que leen todas mis adaptaciones, me hace muy feliz ver sus reviews en cada una de ellas!**

**La semana que viene voy a subir otra adaptación! **

**Les dejo mi facebook: Elizabella Cwb**

**Besos y gracias por todo!**


End file.
